Sailor Pink Moon
by MizzSnookz
Summary: Natasha has been transferred to Japan to go to collage so he and he son Antonio move to Japan and she meets the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask and she never guessed she would find love Darien/OC Story. if its hard ti read i am sorry about that i am trying to fix it bare with me


This is my first Fanfiction tell me what you think

I was in college and was transferred to japan so me and my son move to japan and get a nice apartment so we started moving our stuff in the apartment we live on the 14th floor so while moving our stuff I bumped into to someone when I went to look all I could see was a green jacket so I was like oh I am sorry he was like its ok

in my head I was like he has a sexy voice then he was like let me help you with that so he took the boxes from me and I saw his face and he was sexy so we went to my apartment and my son Antonio was sitting on the floor playing with his toys so then the guy put the boxes on the floor and was like oh my name is Darien I was like hi I am Natasha then he was like nice to meet you

I was like same hear then he smiled at me then I hear some girl banging on a door saying Darien are you home then he was like oh I got to go then some girl with blond pigtail is standing at my door and I was like hi may I help you she was like oh I was looking for my boyfriend then she saw Darien and was like there you are then Darien was like Serena this is Natasha she just moved here Serena was like oh hi then Darien was like well we should go it was nice to meet you Natasha I was like you to then they leafed then I was like that sucks he was hot so I started unpacking everything then after that me and my son went to check the city out so we are walking and I see this place it was an arcade so we walked in and Antonio was like mommy can I go play a game I was like yea so we went to the guy that is working there and I was like can I get some coins please he was like yea so I paid for it then gave it to Antonio and he went to play some games

so I sit at the counter and the guy was like hi I am Andrew what can I get you I was like I would like a chocolate milkshake he was like coming right up so he gets it and then he starts talking to me he was like I have not seen you around here before I was like I just moved here from America he was like wow is all the girls from America pretty like you I was like they are much prettier than me he was like why you say that I was like I rather not get in to it he was like ok then the doors the arcade opened and I here Andrew say hey Darien he was like oh hey Andrew then Darien sat 4 seats away from me then Darien was like man there is this pretty girl that just moved to the apartment next door to me then Andrew was like really how does Serena feel about it then Darien was like she is not to happy but I told her to not worry but we both know Serena Andrew was like yea then Andrew was like oh Darien I want you to meet Natasha she just moved here from America then Darien looked at me and was like oh hey I was like hey then Andrew was like you to know each other I was like yea I am the pretty girl that moved right next door to him then Andrew was like oh and had a big smile then I looked at Darien and he was blushing then I smiled

then Antonio came to me and was like mommy can I get some of your milkshake so I picked him up and sat him next to me then Andrew was like is he your son I was like yea then he was like wow I was like what he was like I did not expected that I was like yea I get that a lot then Andrew was like so you with his father I was like sadly no he leafed me then Darien was like what man would do that then I was like well most guys in America do that then Antonio was like mommy I am hungry then I looked in my pocketbook and was like I am sorry sweetie mommy don't got no more money lets go then Darien was like I got it then he looked at Antonio and was like what would you like then Antonio looked at me and I was like its ok then Antonio was like I want a cheese burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake then Darien paid for it and Andrew got it and passed it to Antonio then Darien was like would you like anything I was like no I am good then I hear a group of girls walk in and I here Andrew say hey girls they sat at the counter and I saw one of the girls was Serena then I heard her say what is she doing here Darien then he was like Serena it's a free world then she was like ok then he was like well she was here when I got here then Serena was like ok

then the other girls saw Antonio and was like awww he is so cute then I was like thank you then they looked at me and was like is he yours I was like yea then they was like he is just too cute then they told me there name there name was Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina I was like hi I am Natasha and this cutie here is my son Antonio so then Raye was like would you like to come to my house I was like I don't know I mean I have my son then she was like bring him I have my cousins at the house he can play with I was like I don't know I don't think someone wants me there she was like who I was like Serena she keeps giving me mean looks so I think I am just going to go home so I picked Antonio up and said bye to everyone and went home then Darien looked at Serena and was like what is wrong with you she is trying to make friends then Serena was like I don't know I can sense something from her I don't know what it is then the girls was like we don't know about you Serena but we like her we are going to catch up with her so the girls leafed Serena at the arcade she was like well I guess I am going home so she leafed then Andrew was like well ok then then Darien was like I am going to go catch up with her Andrew was like witch one then Darien was like my girl then leafed then it goes to me so I am walking home when I hear someone calling me so I turn around and see Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina so I was like hey what are you guys doing they were like we want to get to know you and be friends

I was like ok so we walked and talked to my house so when we got there they saw I still had some boxes to unpack so they were like want us to help I was like you don't have to they were like we know but we want to so I was like ok so we unpacked my stuff and then we sat on the couch and chatted then we heard arguing coming from next door then the girls was like we better go and see if everything is ok I was like ok so they leafed so then I heard the arguing stop so then I heard Serena in the hall and she was like its over Darien then the girls was like Serena you don't mean that she was like yes I do I been seeing someone ells then they was like you are joking she was like no then she was like and I give up on being your leader I am done with it all my family is moving so bye then she leafed then I heard Darien say girl come in we got lots to talk about then I put my music on so moved my couches were I wanted them then I saw someone outside jumping from building to building then I was like I am seeing things so after I did that I started dancing so while I was dancing I saw a shadow on my floor so I turned around and I saw a guy in a tuxedo and a mask with a cape and top hat he was standing on my balcony so I walked out there and was like who are you he was like I am tuxedo mask then I was like what are you doing here then he was like I was just heading home from a fight and I landed here and then you saw me I was like what kinda fight he was like to save the world then he made a rose come out of thin air and was like this is for you I was like thank you then he was like well I better go then he kissed me and leafed

I walked in the apartment and sat on my couch and was like my mine is really playing games with me so I go to bed and the next morning there is a knock on the door and so I went and answered it and I saw a black cat with a crescent moon on its head so I was like awww you are so cute so I picked her up and started petting her then I looked down the hall and saw no one so I was like do you have a home the cat shook its head then I was like well I will keep you so I closed my door and put it on the couch then I got a bowl of milk for it then I picked it up and saw it was a girl so then I was like now got to pick a name hmm I know how about Luna she shook her head yea so I was like ok Luna it is then I was like well Luna I got to go then I kissed her on her head then I was like Antonio it's time to go he was like ok mom so we leafed and I dropped Antonio at school then I went to the collage so I walk in and I am looking at my schedule and I run into someone and I went back I was expecting to land on my ass but I felt a pair of strong arms caught me

so I looked at who caught me and saw beautiful blue eyes then I hear the person say we really need to stop meeting like this then I realized it was Darien I was like oh then he helped me up right then he was like so how are you I was like I am good just bugging out he was like why is that I was like never mine it is silly he was like try me I was like ok well this guy came on my balcony don't know how but ok he said his name is tuxedo mask then Darien was like you are lucky I was like um he was like no I did not mean it like that I was saying he is one of our heroes that saves us from monsters I was like monster what are you talking about he was like you will have to see for yourself I was like ok then I was I am sorry about your girlfriend he was like it is ok we was growing apart any ways I was like ok then I was like ok well I better get to class I see you around he was like ok then I walked away while I was walking away Darien was checking me out but I did not know he was so any ways so I get to class and in like 15 minutes of the class a monster bust in the window and was saying give me your energy I just froze there while everyone ran then the monster looked at me and was like hmm and grabbed me and ran out the window

we was at a park then I was like please let me go then the monster was like no I want your energy then I saw tuxedo mask and 4 girls in really short skirts I was like who are you they were like we are the sailor scouts sailor mars, sailor mercury, sailor Venus and sailor Jupiter then the monster started to drain my energy until I felt this power take over me and the monster was like what is this then it was thrown into a tree then when I opened my eyes and I was in the air then the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask was like who is she then I was floating down as soon as my feet touched the ground I felt myself falling then tuxedo mask caught me then he was like are you ok then I fainted then when I woke up I was in my apartment on the couch then I was rubbing my head then I was like how I get here then I hear people talking in my kitchen so I went to get up but fell back on the couch because I felt light headed then Luna jumped on my lap and started talking then I was like yyyou can talk she was like yes and I need you to be sailor moon I was like who she was like sailor moon you are princess Natasha Princess Serena's older sister

I was like you got the wrong girl she was like I think not tuxedo mask told me about the power that came out of you when the monster attacked you I was like who is tuxedo mask then Darien comes out my kitchen and was like I am him I was like no way if you are him then you kissed me last night he was like yea it was me I gave you a rose I was like you are him he was like yea then I was like so who are the sailor scouts then Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina comes out and was like we are u was looking at them and I believe them they look the same as there planet then I was like so you guys are princesses of your own planet they were like yea but we also belong to the moon kingdoms court well your and Serena I was like so wait that means me and Serena are sister then Luna was like well yea then I was like so how does tuxedo mask fit in all this then Darien was like well I am the earth prince then Luna was like every one sit together I am going to use the Luna mine well we were like ok so we sat together and we got our memories of me being at the moon kingdom then Darien got up and was like I did not want to remember that

I was like what he was like think so I started looking back and I saw when the moon kingdom was attacked prince Darien told me how he feels that he care for me not Serena then queen beryl went to attack him I pushed him out the way and I got hurt I almost died but my mother queen serenity sent us to this time then I was like this is too much I need to think then everyone leafed so it's just me and Luna she was like your remember when you got hurt I was like yea I remember Darien and Serena was to be married but I was in love with him we were the same age I was so mad when my mother told me I could not be with Darien that Serena and him were betroth that my destiny was different then Luna was like yes I remember you stood up all night crying and Serena laughed at you she was so jellies of your beauty then it goes to Darien he was listening through the wall he remembered he was in love with me not Serena then he could not take any more so he got up and walked out his apartment and knocked on my door so I answered it and saw Darien so I was like hi I was about to leave he was like can we talk I was like can it wait I got to go pick my son up he was like let me take you I was like ok

so we go to the car lobby and get in Darien's red sports car so we get in and take off so in the car Darien was like I wanted to talk to you about what we remember I was like I really don't want to its just too much he was I know it is then he was like I just need to I was like ok then he was like well you remember what I told you I cared I was like yea then he was like my plan was to break the engagement with princess Serena and be with you I was like really he was like yea then we got to the elementary school and I was like I be right back so I go in the school and get Antonio and get in Darien's car so we are heading back to the apartments and Antonio passed out in the car then Darien was like I wanted to know if you and Antonio would join me at the fair this weekend I was like I think about it all depends on how Antonio is in school see if he miss behave he was like ok so we get to the apartment lobby a monster shows up so

I picked Antonio up and Darien was like take him out of here I was like ok I be back he was like no stay with him then the monster jumped in front of me and pushed me to the wall and took Antonio then I was like no don't take him the monster was like I will take him to the prince then this power came over me and I turned into princess Natasha and was like you are not taking my son then I put a shield around Antonio and hit the monster and killed it then I floated Antonio on the floor then I started to get week then I went to fall back but Darien caught me then some guy showed up and picked Antonio up and was like say good bye to your son princess Natasha I was like no then he vanished then the other sailor scouts showed up and was like what happen I was crying on Darien's shoulders and Darien was like the mega moon took her son then Mina came to me and put a hand on my shoulder and was like we will get him back

then we started hugging then the other girls join in the hug then we went to my apartment and I was like how could I let them take him then Darien was like you used too much power when you turned into Princess Natasha to save him they took advantage you was weak then I stood up then everyone was like what is wrong I was like I am being drawn somewhere like my feeling have with my son they was like what you mean was like I can always find my son it's like I can feel when he is scared or lost they was like oh then I was like I need to follow it then they was like we will all go but we need to transform I was like ok so we all did and I was sailor moon just with brown pigtails and hazel eyes so I looked at myself and was like wow then Lita was like I know the skirts are to short I was like yea then I was like ok let's go so I let my feeling lead me to the park and I saw my son playing so I started running to him then the girls ran after me and stopped me and was like it's a trap I was like no its him then we all looked at Antonio he turned in to a grown man but I knew it was him

so I was like Antonio it's me mommy he was like you are not my mother no more then he went to hit me with a black energy ball but the girls moved me out the way then I was like what they do to him then Luna was like Natasha use the crystal and say moon crystal healing I was like ok so I did and we saw him turning back to a little boy but then this guy in this hooded rob showed up and started saying something to Antonio telling him I never loved him and a lot of other stuff then I was like don't listen I do love you know I do then Antonio hit me with a black energy ball and Antonio was like mommy then he turned back to himself and ran to me and hugged me and was like mommy I am sorry then I was like Antonio its ok baby then I hugged him back then the guy in the rob was like damn he got away from my powers then I was like that's because a mother and sons love is strong nothing can get between us then I was like sailor Venus take Antonio some were safe she was like ok then I stood up and was like you are going down then a magic scepter appeared and I grabbed it and Luna was like sailor moon say moon scepter emanation so I did but the guy vanished before it hit him than we heard him say we will be back then I fell to the floor then Antonio ran to me and was like mommy are you ok I was like yes I am ok I just need to rest then I fainted

so everyone de-transform and Darien picked me up and Antonio held Mina's hand and we went back to my apartment when I woke up in my bed so I sat up and I heard laughter come from my living room so I walked out my room and I saw every one playing a game with Antonio then Darien looked up and saw me and was like oh you are up I was like yea then the girls was like hope you don't mine we stayed a few nights I was like how long was I asleep Amy was like a week I was like wow I am sorry they was like its ok you are not use to so much power we all went through it I was like I hope Antonio was good for you they was like he was great he was a little angle I was like that is good then Darien was like I hope everyone is hungry I was like I am starving so we all went to my dining room and sat down at the table and Darien served everyone and we ate then it was getting late I put Antonio to bed then the girls leafed then Darien was like will you be ok I was like yea then I was like so did Antonio get good notes from school he was like yea then I was like well do you still want to go to the fair he was like yea then I was like ok then he was like how about tomorrow afternoon I was like ok then he was like great well it's getting late if you need anything I'm right next door I was like ok

so I walked him to the door and was like good night he was like good night princess then he kissed me then walked out then I closed the door and leaned on it and put my finger tips to my lips and was like wow then I went to my room and changed into my pink mini night gown and went to bed then next morning Antonio woke me up and was like mommy I am hungry I was like ok so I got out of bed and went to the kitchen and started cooking then there was a knock on the door and I was like Antonio see who that is only open if you know who it is he was like ok mommy so he went to the door and was like who is it then the person was like its Darien then Antonio let him in then Darien was like where is your mom then Antonio pointed to the kitchen so then Darien walked in the kitchen and saw me dancing and cooking and he saw I was wherein my pink mini night gown so he leans on the wall and stare at me then I turn around and saw Darien and was like oh god you scared me he was like I am sorry then smiled at me then I blushed then I realized what I was wearing so I was like I be right back so I went to my room and grabbed my rob then I went back to the kitchen and fished cook

so then I was like Darien would you like to join us he was like yea so we sat at the kitchen table and ate then I was like so Darien if you don't mind me asking why you here so early he was like well I was wandering if you wanted some company before we got to the fair I was ok well it is nice then Antonio was like im all done mommy I was like ok go wash your plate and go play he was like ok so he cleaned his plate and then kissed me on the cheek then went to his room then I got up and grabbed mine and Darien's plate and cleaned them then I turn to Darien and was like I wanted to talk to you about that kiss last night he was like I am sorry I was like oh no don't be sorry it was a great kiss I was just wandering why you kiss me is it because what you remembered back at the moon kingdom he was like no I wanted to kiss you when I first met you I was like really he was like yea then he stood up and stood right in front of me and just looked at me and I got lost in his eyes then he leaned down to kiss me when we heard someone banging on his apartment door so he was like I be back so he walked out my apartment and went to whoever was banging on it so he saw it was Serena and he was like what are you doing here she was like oh Darien I am sorry can you forgive me and take me back he was like I can forgive you but not take you back she was like why not is it because of that slut with a kid I heard that and got upset then

Darien was like she is not a slut you don't even remember her then Serena was like what are you talking about then he was like come in so they went inside his apartment then he told her who I was in the moon kingdom then she was like my sister why don't I remember her he was like Luna had to help us then she was like Luna where is she I went home one day and she was gone with sailor moon transformation compact he was like she is living with Natasha and she is sailor moon now Serena was like WHAT I am the only one that can be sailor moon then he was like no you can't after you said you don't want to be the leader of the sailor scouts it won't work for you no more than Luna came in Darien's apartment threw his window and was like Serena then Serena looked at Luna and was like what then Luna was like sit down so you can remember so Luna used the Luna mine well and Serena remember and she was like she is my sister but I still hate her the same then Darien was like why then she was like because she was always the pretty one the gentle one the kingdoms favorite everyone loved her because she was so kind hearted me I was just her sister then she was like and that you loved her and not me then Darien was like how you know she was like I saw how you two looked at each other you never looked at me like that even now before you remember her

Darien was like I am sorry then Serena was getting really mad then she turned into dark sailor moon then Luna was like no then Serena was like I feel great then she disappeared then Luna and Darien ran to my apartment and was like Natasha Serena turned into dark sailor moon I was like no our mother told me this would happen if Serena gets to mad she always had the power of dark sailor moon we wished that she would never turn it to it then she appeared in my apartment and was like hello dear sister I was like Serena please then she was like shut your moth I am sick of you everyone loved you not me then I was like oh Serena I loved you but you never saw it I always stood up for you when people talked about you she was like I don't care now I want you gone then she went to hit me with her dark power Luna jumped in front of me and got hit I was like Luna so I picked her off the ground and was like why you do that she was like because you are the true princess we was looking for I can't let you get hurt then I put my hand were Luna was hurt and healed her then I was like I don't want to fight you Serena we are sister

Serena was like I don't care then she grabbed me and threw me out the window so I yelled out moon prism power and turned into sailor moon and landed safely on the ground then Serena came out and started attacking me I kept dogging it then she got me on my ankle then this guy showed up and was like princess Serena then Serena looked at him and was like who are you the guy was like I am prince Diamond come join me and you can get your revenge then he put his hand out and she took it then I was like Serena no then Serena and prince diamond vanished then I went to the ally and de-transform and went back in the building and went to the elevator then got to the floor where I live and went to my apartment

Darien was like are you ok I was like she got me on my ankle and she join the mega moon he was like no I was like yea I am her big sister I am supposed to watch her then a light comes in and my mother is standing there and I run to her and hug her she hugs back and she was like oh Natasha I am so sorry I was like for what she was like I made a mistake I chose the wrong daughter I knew this would happen but I still chose Serena to be the next queen and I knew you and prince Darien was meant to be I hope you can forgive me I was like yea I will always then she was like here she gives me more power and was like you have to defeat your sister I was like how I don't want to hurt her then my mother was like you have to you can't heal her after she turn into dark sailor moon she can never go back to the Serena we all know and now she join the mega moon I was like I don't know if I can do it then my mother was like I know it's going to be hard but it's the only way if you don't she will destroy every one even your son I was like ok then she kissed me on my forehead and was like I will be watching you then she vanished then Darien came to me and was like will you be ok I was like I don't know then Antonio was like mommy are we still going to the fair I was like yea go get ready so he did

then I did the same then after that Darien took us to the fair we had a good time so after the fair Darien took us home and Antonio passed out in the car so when we got home Darien picked Antonio up and we walked to my apartment and once inside Darien put Antonio in his bed then he was like well he is in bed then I was like thank you for tonight he was like anytime then he kissed me \

I got week in the knees then he pulled away and I kissed him then I stopped and lead him to my room and closed the door then He came closer and kisses me softly at first and then I could feel his tongue on mine My heart started beating faster and his kiss got more intense I wrapped my legs around his waist as I pulled him closer to me then he laid me on the floor then His hands started to rub my thighs and waist and went under my shirt and he caressed my breasts I moaned at his touch I started to pull at his shirt letting him know I wanted it off He lifted his arms and I pulled his shirt off and threw it to the floor I had no idea what came over me All I knew is I liked the feelings he was giving me He was unbuttoning my blouse and I watched him I noticed he seemed nervous I smiled to myself thinking at least I'm not the only one

After he helped my shirt off his hands fumbled with my bra I kept kissing him and his hands would start all over my body he finally got my bra unfastened and when his hands went to my breasts I moaned with pleasure His lips were kissing my nipples that were waiting to be kissed and sucked and that is just what he did Mmmmmm Darien I moaned at that he pulled me closer to him and lifted me off the floor and brought me to the bed His hands went to my pants and helped me pull them off he smiled when he saw the thong I was wearing and he started kissing me again

I pushed him away and pushed him to the bed and got off the bed and helped him take off his jeans I was surprised when he wasn't wearing underwear His cock popped up at me like a beautiful flower I grabbed it in my hands and went down on my knees and placed it in my mouth I wasn't thinking about anything except pleasing Darien I knew he was enjoying my mouth on his huge hard cock my hand stroked him as my tongue teased the tip of his cock I looked up at him and noticed he was watching me which turned me on I could feel my pussy start to get really wet He noticed me looking at him and he smiled

I started to go a bit faster sucking and licking him He started to moan. Mm..Natasha… you feel so good I kept going and he started to moan a bit louder. I'm going to cum he tried to pull away but I held on giving the ok to cum in my mouth and he did It taste so sweet swallowed every drop When he was done. I moved up on top of him and kissed him He pushed me onto the bed and started to caress my breasts Your so beautiful Natasha He made me feel so good His body was so built and his eyes were so blue I wanted to drown in his touch After a few moments Darien was kissing me all over my body

when his fingers grazed over my pussy I moaned with pleasure He felt so good touching my body His kissed started with my breasts then back to my lips When his tongue touched mine my heart beat faster again My hands went into his hair He was now kissing my stomach with slow soft kisses it was making me so wet and so horny for him He pulled my thong off and his finger started to play with my clit slowly and then he started to finger me harder I moaned with pleasure I could feel his hot breath so close to my pussy and it made me moan more Taste me Darien then he was like I would be honored

With that his tongue licked my pussy at first he was teasing me Stop teasing I said with a soft moan " Mmm. Lick me Darien and he did licked me and sucked on my clit It was so amazing Darien I want you inside me take me now baby I didn't have to say anymore He started kissing me my legs were up in the air waiting patiently to feel his big hard cock to enter inside He was taking his time making me wetter every moment his kisses on my nipples He even nibbled them a bit which turned me on even more He took his cock and brushed it against my pussy He teased my clit my moans grew louder I couldn't take it anymore. Stop teasing me Darien He smiled and with no more hesitation he entered inside me I was surprise at how big he was but was overwhelmed with an orgasm right away he could feel me tighten around his cock and I shook with an amazing feeling around my whole body He started to stroke in and out of me I was still really turned on His breath got heavier and small groans were starting to come out of his mouth

We got into a slow rhythm at first but he pulled away Don't stop I moaned he gave me a sexy grin and helped me turn around You don't mind do you I shook my head and let him go inside me again but this time from behind His hands were all over my body He started going in and out of me now a bit faster while his hand was playing with my clit It didn't take long with his finger on my clit for me to cum a second time this time it was more intense as my pussy wrapped harder around his cock and his cock throbbed inside of me Our moans got louder and we were lost in the ecstasy we've never known before I could feel him fill me with his cum it felt so warm and wonderful Afterwards I fell onto the bed on my stomach Darien's hands rubbed my ass Mmmmmm…

I moaned He came closer to me and kissed my back I turned around and we kissed then He laid down next to me and pulled me into his arms then I was like damn that was great then he was like yea it was then I put my head on his chest then Darien kissed the top of my head then I got out of the bed and went to look for something to put on then Darien was like try this I look at him and he tossed me his shirt then I put it on and it fit like a dress on me then I went to the kitchen and got me a drink then I went back to the room and I saw Darien put his boxers on then I put some panties on then I got in the bed then I laid my head on Darien's chest and he held me close then we passed out

the next morning Darien woke up and saw I was still sleeping so he got out the bed and then put his pants on then went in the kitchen and made some coffee then I started to wake up then I looked next to me and saw Darien was gone so I got out of bed and went to the living room as soon as I did that I could smell coffee so I went in the kitchen and saw Darien he turned around and saw me and was like good morning beautiful I was like good morning then he walked to me and kissed me then there was a knock on the door then I was like Darien can you answer that while I put some pants on he was like anything for you then he kissed me then I went to the bed room and put some pants on then Darien answered the door and it was the girl

Raye was like Darien what are you doing here then Lita was like Raye look at him he don't got a shirt on and its early in the morning then Raye was like oh did we interrupted something he was like no then the girls walked in then I came out the room and was like Darien who was it then I saw the girls and they gave me this funny look I was like hey girls they was like had fun I blushed then they were like well we was wandering if you wanted to hang out I was like I don't know then Darien came behind me and wrapped his arms around me and was like go hang out with the girls I will watch Antonio I was like well ok let me get dressed

I went and changed then I fixed my hair then I was ready then I was like I be back Darien was like have fun then he kissed me then me and the girls leafed then we went to the mall then they were like so how was last night I was like it was magical then Mina was like I wish I had a man and at the moment 4 guys walked up to us and started to talk to the girls so I told them I will go home they were you shore I was like then we hugged then I leafed back home when I got home Darien was passed out on the couch with Antonio in his arms so I grabbed a blanket and put it over them then I went to my room and sat on the bed and grabbed my phone and called my mom to see how she was doing so we talked and I told her about that I met someone she was that is good then Darien walks in and I was like mom let me call you back she was like ok then I got off then I was like did I wake you he was like no I was like good

then he was like who was that I was like my mom he was like oh then he laid on the bed and patted beside him so I laid next to him then I put my head on his chest and he was like had fun I was like yea then we kissed then Antonio came in and I was like hey baby he was like mommy can I lay with you guys I was like yea so he laid between me and Darien and fell asleep then I looked at Darien and was like he really likes you he was like I got really attached to the little guy then I smiled then we fell asleep so the next morning Darien woke up and saw me and Antonio still sleeping he just smiled and was thinking I can get use to waking up like this then he kissed me and Antonio on the forehead

then he leafed the room and saw Luna and Luna was like you really care for her Darien was like yea then Luna was like that is good I like her better than Serena she treats me god not like Serena Darien was like she has a good heart she is so kind then Luna was like that is why everyone liked her on the moon kingdom she has a lot of guys that wanted her but her heart belonged to you he was like yea then I walked out the bed room and was like what is going on Darien was like nothing then kissed me then we sat on the couch and Luna jumped on my lap and I petted her she was purring then I was like did serene ever do this with you she was like no she was so mean to I was like well you don't have to worry no more you are here and I will spore you she was like I remember you did the same at the moon kingdom

then I was like since I am a princess does that Antonio is a prince she was like yea then a year goes by and we have not had any monster attack or serene show up so Mina is babysitting Antonio while me and Darien is on a date so we are eating when Darien was like Tasha I need to ask you something I was like what is then he was like you know I love you right I was like yea then he gets and walk to me and goes on one knee and say Natasha Rivas will you marry me then I was like yea then he pulls the ring out and it is a pink diamond shaped as a heart with small diamonds a round it

then he puts the ring on my finger then we kissed then he was like I want to ask one more thing I was like yea he was like I want to adopt Antonio I was like really he was like yea then I was like let me ask him then Darien was like ok so we finished eating and went home and when we walked in mina was just about to put Antonio to bed so I was like its ok mina then she saw my and was like oh my god I was like what she was like that ring I was like oh yea then she was like can I see so I put my hand out and she was like does this mean what I think it means I was like yes Darien asked me to marry him she was like I am so happy for you guys then Antonio was like so is he going to be my new daddy I was like well Darien wants to adopt you would you want him to be your daddy Antonio was like yes then he jumped in Darien's arms and said so can I call you daddy now Darien was like yea then then Antonio was like yay then Mina was like let me through you guys a party then I looked at Darien and he was like ok

then mina was like I am going to try and get your family down here Natasha I was like that would be wonderful I miss them so much then she was like ok I am going to get the girls together so we can plane this so then she leafed then Antonio was like daddy can you read me a bed time story then Darien smiled and was like I like the sound of that then he was like ok so they went to Antonio's room then I went to my room and changed then got in the bed and passed out when Darien came in the room he saw I was sleeping

so he was about to leave to his apartment when I was like please don't go he turned around and saw me and was like ok so he striped to his boxers and got in the bed and held me in his arms then we fell asleep then the next morning Antonio came in and was like mommy daddy wake up I need to get to school o looked at the time and was like oh shit I started to get up but Darien was like I got it I was like you shore he was like yea I got to get use to this I was like ok so we kissed and then he got up got dressed he saw Antonio was dressed already

so then he was like Antonio how would you like McDonald for breakfast Antonio was like I like that daddy then Darien just smiled so they got there things together then grabbed Antonio's empty lunch box then they leafed so they went to McDonalds so they eat then Darien got McDonald for his lunch and put the things in his lunch box and then Darien took Antonio to school then he went back to my apartment and saw me up and dressed and was drinking coffee then I was like hey babe he was like hey and kissed me then I was like you want coffee he was like yea then I was like ok so I got up from the kitchen table and made him some coffee and gave it to him

then after that I started to get my books together and then Darien was like you ready to go I was like yea so we leafed and went to his car and went to school so when we walked in the school no one was around me and Darien looked at each other was like what is going on than a monster showed up so me and Darien ran outside and found a place to transform so after that we went back inside and saw the girls was there so we started to fight the monster but it was to strong then he looked at me and smiled then he jumped in the air and landed on me and was like give me your energy I tried to get away but it grabbed me and ran out the building every one ran after it

I tried to get away but it started draining my energy I could night fight back then we was at the park and I heard a female voice say good job baba then I looked up and saw Serena I was like Serena please don't do this then she was like shut up I was so weak I turned back to my self and Serena saw my ring and was like what we have here she went and grabbed my hand and was like well I see Darien asked you to marry him well I feel bad for him because you want marry him a dark energy ball was in her hand and she was about to hit me with it but a rose hit her hand and I looked and was like tuxedo mask then Serena backed away from me and tuxedo mask came to my side and was like are you ok I was like yea just really weak

then Serena was like you guys make me sick then she went to through an energy ball but tuxedo mask grabbed me and jumped out the way then he was like babe are you ok I was like yea I am ok go help the others he was like I not leaving you I was like its ok I am going to try to transform he was like you are too weak I was like no I have to help he was like ok so he stood up and went to help the others with the monster then I went to transform when someone grabbed me then I screamed then tuxedo mask was like Tasha then I was in the air someone holding me and I hear the guy say prince Darien say good bye to your princess then tuxedo mask was like get your hands off her then Serena was like sappier what are you doing my love he was like prince diamond wants her

Serena was like ok then we vanished then tuxedo mask was like damn it then venues was like we will get her back then it goes to me so I wake up in a bed that did not belong to me or Darien so I got up and saw I was wearing a black gown so I was like what the then I hear a guy say you are finally a wake I was like who are you he was like prince diamond then he started walking towards me then I started walking back till I was agents the wall

then he was so close I could feel his breath on me then I was like what do you want with me he was like your body I was like sorry you can't have it then he was like yes I will and you will be my queen I was like my heart belongs to someone ells then he was like yes I know prince Darien then a third eye showed up and I got hypnotized then I noticed I could not control my body prince diamond was like now tell me you love me and I said it but I could not control what I could say then he was like now let's take a visit to earth then he called for baba it came and said yea your majesty then prince diamond was like I want you to collect energy then baba was like yes then it leafed then we followed so we watched it collect energy then I see the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask and they saw me they did not know who I was I looked different I was wearing black makeup and a black dress with a slip on the side that goes to my hip

so tuxedo mask was like where is sailor pink moon then prince diamond was like she is right here then he pointed to me then prince diamond was like she is now called Wicked Woman then I smiled then prince diamond kissed me then prince diamond was like so prince Darien how does It feel to have the one you love taken away from you then he was like she was not taken away she was brain washed then prince diamond was like I don't think so then I was like I am sorry Darien I moved on please take care of my son and from that Darien knew it was not me talking

he knew I loved my son and him to just leave them so then Darien looked at Venus and gave her a look then she shook her head then she was like Venus chain and cercal then a chain wrapped around me and took me down then she was like Natasha please come back to us then prince diamond hit Venus with an energy ball then I got loose then I flew to prince diamond and put my hand at his chest then he was like watch this my love then I smiled then he started hitting everyone with energy balls then tuxedo mask got hit and I smiled but at the same time tears was coming down my face

tuxedo mask saw that then he jumped and grabbed me and landed on the ground I tried to fight him but we looked in to each others eyes and then he kissed me then I got control of my body then I was like Darien I am sorry I had no control he was like babe its ok I knew it was not you talking then prince diamond was like you fucker how dare you if I can't have her you won't then he through a big energy ball at us and I push Darien out the way and I got hit but I did not get hurt I turned into princess Natasha then I looked at prince diamond and he was like don't look at me like that then I was like I feel sorry for you then he was like feel this he tried to hit me with another energy ball but I deflected it

then he was like I will be back then he vanished then I turned back to myself then I fainted then Darien caught me then he was like Tasha wake up please wake up I was passed out for about 10 minutes then Darien was like please babe wake up I can't lose you I love you I won't be able to live without you then he started crying his tears landed on my cheek and I started to wake up and then I put my hand on Darien's cheek and was like you won't have to then he looked at me and was like thank god and kissed me then I wrapped my arms around him then the girls was like thank goodness then everyone de-transforms then Darien picks me up bridal style then he was like well its late we all should go we need to get back Luna is watching Antonio so we all went home when we got to the apartment then Darien carried me to my room and laid me on the bed then I I got up and changed into my night gown then I got in the bed then Darien came in and was like I am going to go home then I was like wait he was like yea then I patted at a spot next to me then he sat next to me then I was like Darien I been wanting to ask you this he was like what is it I was like would you move in with me before we get married he was like I want to wait because I have a surprise for you and Antonio


End file.
